Somber Sunday
Somber Sunday is the sixth chapter of Season Two. Read Ezra, who was in his bed sleeping after a long day, prior to falling asleep, all that was on his mind was what was in Muhammad's neck, not long after he fell asleep, he was immediately woken by a screeching noise. He heard footsteps. Ezra pulled out his knife. Suddenly, he saw smoke, and he immediately fell down, asleep. Loker walked into the room and lifted him. He carried him into his van, and headed to the airport to meet Adrien and Hectate. 12 Hours Earlier... Adrien was in his limo, driving, he knew he was safe, remembering him covering his trial up and leaving Tanen thinking he’s in prison, he was with Agent Loker and Agent Calder. They were driving to the power plant. They were escorted by their bodyguards into the building. The owner of the power plant was in league with the Hydra, his name was Rhett Ismir. The man, who looked like he was in his mid-thirties, greeted them at the doorstep, “ahh… Walden Jr.” as he shook his hand. “Do you have it ready?” asked Adrien curiously. Rhett smirked, before saying, “this way…” they all walked towards a secure room. Agent Walden asked, “what is this place?” “this is the room that runs Seattle’s power,” said Rhett as he smiled. “Shut it down! Shut it all down!” commanded Adrien. Ismir smiled and nodded, before pulling a large switch, which was presumably the power. Adrien walked off, with his agents he said, “soon Seattle will feel my true wrath! With no power, kidnapping Ezra will be a piece of cake!” Loker spoke, “but Mr. Walden, there will be riots, fires-” Adrien immediately interrupted, “you think I care about the wellbeing of this city? Hectate, you get the flight ready, Sebastian, you must abduct Ezra.” They immediately scattered to their assigned tasks. Dane, who was anxious when he found out that his mother went missing (Muhammad never told him), decided to go out for the Sunday night, to distract himself. He drove into the city to meet up with Sarah. He convinced himself that it wasn’t a date, despite as much as he wanted it to be. He walked into a small restaurant, he saw Sarah, without her glasses, seated at a table. “Hello Sarah,” he said as he smiled. Sarah looked at him anxiously, “I specifically stated that this was NOT a date, just take a look at this place! Fancy music, cocktails.” Dane gave a weak smile. Suddenly, all of the lights went off, and the television. The music stopped playing, it was all black, amongst all of the worrying voices, Dane heard Sarah’s voice, “stupid power cuts! I knew we shouldn’t have come here!” After 10 minutes, the power was still pitch black, they knew something was wrong. After another hour, they heard screaming, they immediately left the restaurant. Only to see fires, violence, and broken windows, riots were occurring. Ezra, who was in his bed sleeping after a long day, prior to falling asleep, all that was on his mind was what was in Muhammad's neck, not long after he fell asleep, he was immediately woken by a screeching noise. He heard footsteps. Ezra pulled out his knife. Suddenly, he saw smoke, and he immediately fell down, asleep. Loker walked into the room and lifted him. He carried him into his van, and headed to the airport to meet Adrien and Hectate. Pete was driving in his car, it felt strange, since it was an unusually dark night. He drove around the corner, only to see a massive riot. He couldn’t drive, there were so many smashed cars. Suddenly, his window smashed. He looked out his window, to see a masked gang member holding a baseball bat. He was pulled out of the car by the thug, and was punched, kicked, he was getting beaten up. Dane and Sarah were getting thrown around by thugs too, except there were half-a-dozen of them after them. Pete was punched by the fist with the knuckle-buster, he was losing consciousness. Suddenly, he turned around and punched the thug with his bear fist. He then saw Dane and Sarah, who looked helpless, he charged at the thugs who were bashing them, he even gave a growl as he was charging. He punched two of them, knocking them out, before Dane and Sarah beat the other two. Suddenly a car drove in, inside was Muhammad and Marge, Muhammad said, “get in!” Dane, Sarah and Pete got into the car, they drove off, fleeing the riot. Ezra woke up, everything was pitch black and he felt very sick. He knew that he was in a plane, and he knew that this could only mean one thing, Adrien… “It was said to be called Somber Sunday” said the TV reporter as Dane, Muhammad, Sarah, Marge and Pete watched in the secure room of the university. The plane landed, Ezra, who was in the boot, was dragged out by Loker. Adrien looked at him and smirked, “welcome to Ulaan Bataar Ezra! You are vital for us to seek the stones! So we granted you a free trip!”